Ezreal/Estratégia
Uso de Habilidades * Por mirar nos matos , observando o seu tempo de recarga enquanto escuta pelo som de acerto do ,você pode ver se inimigos estão escondidos no mato. ** Fique de olho nos acúmulos do e se eles aumentam.Esse aspecto permite você checar os matos com outras habilidades do também. * Se estiver atacando uma torre com um aliado , você pode usar o para aumentar a velocidade de ataque deles. Usando em campeões aliados irá também aumentar os acúmulos e duração de sua passiva . * Na rota, o dano do burst e poke inicial do é muito alto. Combine isso com um parceiro na lane ou um controle de grupo de um jungler para conseguir alguns kills. * Não subestime o dano do , especialmente com um pouco de Poder de Habilidade. Com alguma mira, Um AP pode facilmente punir sempre que possível e explodir inimigos com segurança atrás das tropas. * Lembre que a pode ser usada para pular terrenos e paredes na selva. É o seu melhor mecanismo de fuga. ** Tenha cuidado de usar ofensivamente em um conflito pois as pessoas irão focar você enquanto estiver no tempo de recarga. ** Tenha em mente da área ao seu redor. Se estiver com vida baixa e tentar usar a sobre uma parede, a tentativa de fuga pode ser inútil se o dardo perseguidor acertar um monstro da selva e ele ficar agressivo. * Use para ajudar a alinhar com outras habilidades suas, mas evite usar em situações que o deixe vunerável. * Você pode alinhar a para atingir múltiplas ondas de tropas e monstros. * Não hesite em usar a para só farmar uma onda de tropas ou defender a torre. Por spammar (uso consecutivo) do o tempo de recarga da pode voltar rapidamente. Com o máximo de redução de tempo de recarga, o seu tempo de recarga pode acabar sendo baixo como 30 segundos. * pode ser usada no inicio de uma team fight e instantaneamente ganhar 5 acúmulos do . * 's strength grows considerably when equipped with both neutral buffs, start getting them as soon as possible. ** Com uma algumas wards, pode ser usada para roubar buffs dos inimigos. * pode e deve ser salva em uma teamfight ou em uma situação de um contra um para dar o ultimo hit ou finalizar um inimigo quando eles fugirem. Desde que o limite é global e dá uma quantidade massiva de dano você pode derrotar qualquer campeão com métodos de fuga. ex. usando e depois seguindo poderia não escapar se for bem miradaa pela . ** Embora é uma habilidade conjurada,você não pode parar a conjuração com Controle de Grupo (CC). A única maneira de prevenir de de ultar é matando ele. ** Nunca esqueça que é global e você tem a possibilidade de acertar um campeão inimigo do outro lado do mapa se você tiver uma boa mira.Você também pode usar para enfraquecer um inimigo que você está visando em lutar. ** Se você decidir de usar a em um inimigo fugindo, tenha certeza de que eles não tenham algum tipo de cura, escudo ou invulnerabilidade. ** Use a quando o inimigo não tem a visão do , então eles não poderão avisar para seus aliados. *** Também lembre que a pode ser vista na névoa, então um oponente cauteloso pode observá-la e a evitar de uma distância. ** tem um tempo de conjuração inicial e é facilmente esquivado por jogadores habilidoso. Por essa razão, é uma boa ideia usar frequentemente para acertar um time inteiro imediatamente depois da batalha começar, dando um total de dano significante e garantindo acúmulos múltiplos do . ** é especialmente poderosa em Dominion, atrasando tentativas inimigas de capturar suas torres e comprando um tempo crucial. Devido ao tempo de recarga relativamente baixo em conjunção com , use com sabedoria e use frequentemente. * Conjuração rápida vai dar a você um tempo de resposta mais rápida, permitindo a você soltar mais habilidades. Build usage * deals physical damage. Stacking up on armor penetration runes greatly increase the damage this skill deals, especially in the lower levels. * has several options regarding using armor penetration and armor reduction in all of his builds (Mind the notes regarding armor penetration): ** is a good early item for an attack damage or hybrid (attack damage and ability power) build, granting attack damage, armor penetration, and cooldown reduction. ** can be used as an all-around item complementing well into mid to late-phase. While a less to not-effective option for ability power, its strength for and improving auto-attacks with attack damage and armor reduction make it a good item against low - mid armor champions. ** complements for and attack damage. While less-useful for regular auto-attack than , the armor penetration is the strongest against mid-high armor stacking champions, it is an amazing item against tougher enemies. Its low cost makes it an affordable purchase in the early-phase. However, it's not exactly suitable for ability power and/or hybrid builds as is. * You can play either as a ranged physical or caster damage per second depending on how you build him. ** Physical damage per second plays like a ranged damage per second, utilizing autoattacks, and for burst damage, and other abilities for utility and supplementary damage. ** Caster damage per second plays like an area of effect caster, utilizing and to damage multiple targets in battles while using for supplementary damage and cooldown reduction. * If you get you can turn into a very fast jungler and increase his farming considerably. * is a good item early game (upgrading to or later on) if you run out of mana too quickly. * The casting of procs 's damage buff, which is then applied when the shot hits the target, thus increasing its damage. ** If you miss , auto attack the enemy once before casting again. Same applies for using other abilities before casting , as not using the can decrease DPS considerably. ** If using a primarily AP build, it is much better to go with than to improve this proc. * can be stacked quickly using . On cast it procs one stack, and procs a second stack if it hits the target. * cannot critically strike, so building items like would be less effective than building an item like unless you are unable to maintain stacks. * When building AP, and will boost your damage output by providing 35% CDR, 75 AP, and 12 MP5. * / improve his kiting ability, and grant him a slow. * Alternatively, provides an area slow when hitting any enemy with , great for pinning down or separating teams. ** If using a primarily AP build, it is much better to go with . * Dependant what you build, Ezreal can choose to pick up an , or both. ** Within the preparation phase of Dominion in the early 1:20 minutes, Ezreal can start collecting Mana with by keeping every ability on Cooldown. This can serve as a minor improvement for the early phases. ** While the bonus Mana pool of and are the same, they compliment each other very well. Getting both requires a high level of farm though. Nevertheless, each item is very useful if quickly farmed and can be a fundamental part of most builds. * can trigger 's passive, making it a core item on any AP build since it increases 's AP ratio from .2 to .95 (in addition to an extra 50 base magic damage). * is perfect for both AD or AP as it provides Attack Speed, Cooldown Reduction to continiously spam and Ability Power to increase all Ezreal's ability damage, and all for a relatively low cost. Recommended builds Countering * is fairly squishy at early game. Harassing him early will hinder his gold and experience gain. * Three of his spells deal magic damage. Buying a or early will help you mitigate his damage if he builds towards those spells. * has a global range. Take care when recalling when your health is low. ** The projectile can be seen through fog, watching the map while recalling can help you notice it soon enough to move out of the way. * All of 's abilities are skill shots. Buying movement speed items will make it easier to evade his spells. * When 1v1ing an as , try using to dodge their first . Immediately, you are in a good place to chase them, have dealt more damage, built a stack on , and have a cooldown advantage. If you can dodge while they are casting , you will have an even greater advantage. For this reason, be careful using offensively against another . * cannot trade fairly during close combat and rely on poking as much as possible. Having a champ that can dash or blink towards him (ie , , ) would cost his blink to run away from the team fight and be isolated from the defending allies causing his death. Champion Spotlight First Spotlight 600px Second Spotlight 600px